Fantásticas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El miedo es común en un embarazo adolescente y nadie las puede culpar. Aún así, Martina se queda junto a Micaela. LATIN HETALIA fem!Argentina/fem!Perú


**Pareja:** Martina Hernández (fem!Argentina)/Micaela Prado (fem!Perú)

**Setting:** humanverse

Mismo AU que _Nueve_.

LH no me pertenece.

* * *

**Fantásticas**

Los dedos de Martina se pasean cuidadosos por el vientre de su mejor amiga. La oye respirar lentamente y asume que está dormida, por lo que suspira.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Micaela bajito, anulando su suposición.

-Nada –murmura la rubia y trata de mirarla.

La peruana está acurrucada en su pecho. Hace un rato tenía los ojos cerrados pero ahora los ha abierto y alza la mirada, cruzándola con la de Martina. La rubia aparta un mechón oscuro de su cara y la contempla. Micaela se ve cansada, aunque sabe que ya no sufre tanto por los síntomas. Cuando ha llegado a su casa, ha notado de inmediato que su amiga ya ha subido de peso y aquello de alguna manera le duele. No puede dejar de pensar que es su culpa, que nunca ha debido dejarla sola solo por chaparse con ese otro tipo en algún rincón oscuro de la casa de María. Aquella fiesta se fue a la mierda con todos los que estuvieron ahí…

-Ya deja de mirarme así –murmura Micaela finalmente-. Es lo que es, no vas a mejorarlo con poner esa cara…

-Pero…

-Martu.

-Ya.

La rubia vuelve a suspirar y le acaricia el cabello. Micaela está cambiada pero no puede culparla. Ya sabe es suya la culpa, no de Micaela.

Ese cambio ciertamente no es sólo físico, pero es lo que más se nota. Está más rellenita, sus caderas se notan algo más anchas. También en su andar se le ve que está diferente. Martina pasea sus dedos por su cintura y acaricia sus caderas. Se muerde el labio cuando delinea la línea superior de su ropa interior, deslizando un solo dedo por el hueso de su cadera. Micaela se ha quitado el sostén, argumentando que le incomodaba y que de por sí ya le dolían suficiente los senos. A Martina le cuesta estar echada así a su lado y no comérsela a besos. Con las ganas que tiene… Pero no quiere ser desconsiderada con su amiga, la cual trata de dormir.

-Estoy demasiado incómoda –murmura Micaela finalmente y suspira, removiéndose-. Perdón…

-No te preocupes –responde Tina tranquila mientras la ayuda de nuevo a acomodarse en otra posición.

Cuando cree que está esta vez cómoda, vuelve a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo. Micaela cierra los ojos, dejándose mimar así. Le gusta sentir las caricias de su amiga. Sus manos son suaves y frescas, le relaja sentir como suben y bajan por sus costados, como recorren su vientre hinchado. Tiene que sonreír cuando la oye hablarle bajito al bebe.

-Tendrás una mamá fantástica –musita la rubia apenas mientras dibuja circulitos alrededor de su ombligo.

-Tendrá dos mamás fantásticas –la corrige Micaela riendo-. ¿No, Martu?

Martina no dice nada, sólo asiente y emite un débil sonido de afirmación. No se atreve a preguntar, si bien muere por hacerlo. Quiere hablarlo, si bien le da miedo. Quiere saber a qué están jugando realmente, si sólo hacen la parodia de la familia a falta de un padre o si aquello va en serio. Quiere saberlo y aunque los besos y palabras dulces de Micaela le dan aliento, no puede ignorar a la vocecita en su cabeza que le susurra que a pesar de todo solo son amigas.

"Sólo eres su apoyo, pero ya verás que algún día vendrá algún sujeto a quitártela. Ya no serás necesaria…"

Cuando nota que ya ha estado mucho rato callada, Micaela la mira algo preocupada y curiosa. Alza una mano y toca su mejilla, llamándola por su nombre. Martina la mira a los ojos y la morena le sonríe. No puede evitar sonreír también, tiene que hacerlo cuando le regala esa sonrisa tan bonita y tan rara en esos tiempos. Lento se inclina hacia ella y junta sus labios en un beso lento que Micaela corresponde sin extrañarse ni dudar. Es algo tan normal ahora, Martina es la mama de su bebé después de todo.

* * *

-Nacerá para fines de enero –dice la joven embarazada mientras pasa de canales aburrida.

Julio asiente

-¿Y qué va a ser?

-No sé. No quiero saberlo aún –suspira Mica paseando sus manos por el cabello de su hermano.

Julio se deja porque sabe que a su hermana le gustaba mucho su pelo. Siempre juega con él cuando están echados juntos, como ahora que "miran" tele, aunque más bien están simplemente echados frente al televisor prendido, sin darle mucha bola.

-¿Por qué no? –quiere saber el menor de los hermanos Prado y su hermana se encoge de hombros.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Comprarle la ropa adecuada?

-Ya veré lo que es cuando nazca –replica Micaela-. Además mamá aún tiene ropa tuya y mía, nunca la regaló ni nada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿Y el baby shower?

-No quiero.

Julio no pregunta más, comprendiendo la razón detrás de aquella respuesta. Cierra los ojos con pereza y deja que su hermana lo siga mimando. Pasado un rato llega su padre del trabajo y hay que levantarse a poner la mesa. Micaela se encarga de eso mientras que Julito se mete a la cocina a probar un poco del caldo que su mamá ha calentado para esa noche.

-Está rico –comenta gustoso y Mica sonríe y asiente.

Sus padres le dan la razón también, aunque los nota más serios de lo normal. Llevan meses así. Sabe que no están realmente molestos, pero preocupados. ¿Qué va a ser de Micaela? Tendrá que repetir el año que ha abandonado por el bebé para acabar la secundaria. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Va a estudiar o trabajar? Nadie parece saber cómo seguir una vez que el bebé nazca. Micaela no ha querido hablar aún de esto y sus padres están tratando de ser pacientes, pero eventualmente habrá que tomar una decisión.

Y pensar que hace más o menos medio año todo iba tan bien. Micaela era- una chica como cualquier otra. Le iba bien en el cole, tenía un buen grupo de amigos y amigas, estaba en el equipo de vóley de su colegio y hacía natación. No iba a tantas fiestas ni las llevaba de manera tan alocada. Su grupo de amigos era uno tranquilo. La fiesta, en la que sucedió lo que sucedió era de María, una chica de su promoción. No iban al mismo salón, pero María invitó a todos los de su año. Se trata de una chica cuya familia vive en gran estilo si bien nadie sabe si realmente se lo pueden permitir. Igual no importa. Hubo mucha gente ahí que Micaela no conocía, eso le contó a Julio. Y mucho alcohol. Había chicos mayores que coqueteaban con las quinceañeras de ese colegio particular de clase media. Micaela no recuerda más. Julio se jura nunca ser un cabrón como el que le ha hecho esto a su hermana. Si tan solo supiera quien es…

* * *

Martina se gradúa y Micaela quiere morirse. No sabe si ir a la graduación. Se siente culpable porque sabe que Martina no irá a la fiesta por ella, que va a venir a su casa y que será una noche para ellas. Se siente mal por eso, porque sabe que Martina sigue teniendo amigos en el colegio, que no se ha vuelto una marmota antisocial como ella. Esa mañana sigue debatiéndose si es buena idea mostrarse ahí. Sabe que no debería hacer caso si la gente murmura a sus espaldas o si la juzgan, es lo que la gente siempre hace, pero la verdad es que sí le importa. Le importa porque ahora sabe que todos sus amigos son unos falsos, que a nadie le importa ella. No quiere ver a María porque no cree poder soportarlo. La chica ni siquiera la ha buscado y eso que el rumor dio la vuelta por todo el colegio. Es cierto que no es directamente su culpa, pero esa chica era responsable por lo que pasó en su fiesta y en realidad le valía un rábano. Micaela la odia y no quiere quebrarse así.

Pero a la vez está Martina y ella lo es todo. Por Martina lo haría, Martina lo vale. En realidad debería ir, se dice Mica mientras se mete a la ducha. Por Martina, porque Martina es más importante que cualquier montón de imbéciles. Suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras deja que el agua corra por su cuerpo. Pero si va… ¿Siquiera tiene algo que ponerse? Sospecha que no. Cuando sale de la ducha, se viste con los pantalones más sueltos que tiene y un buzo que oculta bastante bien su embarazo a pesar de que está más redonda que una sandía. Se siente toda una sandía para ser sincera.

Ese día viene Martina a comer y Mica, que se ha propuesto hacerle el almuerzo, justo está terminando de preparar lo último. Julio, quien ha faltado al colegio, está poniendo la mesa y saluda a la rubia cuando entra. Martina le sonríe y va a buscar a Micaela a la cocina, abrazándola por la espalda al dar con ella.

-Hola –canturrea contenta y la besa detrás de la oreja.

Micaela sonríe también, olvidando por un momento su dilema del día. Se vuelve a la saluda con un corto beso en los labios.

-Hoy es el día, ¿eh? –musita mientras Martina le saca la sartén de la mano y la lleva ella misma al comedor.

-Sip, hoy me deshago de ese colegio de mierda –se ríe Tina y Mica asiente.

-De hecho me sorprende –comenta mientras acomoda un par de cosas de la mesa, mandando a Julio por la bebida-. Con lo mucho que has faltado por mi culpa en los últimos meses…

-Más que tú no –replica Martina y suspira, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa mientras la observa-. Aunque sinceramente me da algo de rabia. Vas a tener que volver a hacer ese año.

-Sí –Micaela se encoge de hombros-. No puedo cambiarlo.

-Igual, me frustra –admite Martina y se muerde el labio, desviando la mirada cuando Mica se le acerca.

No sabe bien qué es, si vergüenza o culpa, pero le pesa ver a Micaela en esa situación, aún a estas alturas. Mica toma su mano y con cuidado la jala hasta su boca, depositando un beso sobre sus dedos.

-No es tu culpa, Martu –dice bajito y trata de mirarla a los ojos-. Además no pienso volver a ese cole, haré el último año en otro, si es que…

-Vas a hacerlo –masculla Martina y la abraza, apoyándola contra su pecho-. No te vas a quedar sin terminar el colegio, Mica, vas a hacerlo porque puedes, sos fuerte.

Micaela apenas sonríe y asiente débilmente.

-Gracias por todo, Martu…

-No tenés que agradecer.

-Igual lo hago. Gracias.

Martina suspira y besa su frente. Cuando Julio entra, se separan. Más un rato sus padres también bajan al comedor y todos toman asiento. Martina alaba como siempre la comida de esa casa, Micaela se ríe y su madre incluso asiente, viéndose orgullosa. Julio sonríe al notar eso.

Para la noche, Micaela ha decidido que va a ir. Martina trata de convencerla que no es necesario que lo haga, pero finalmente sonríe y la besa, susurrando un "gracias" contra sus labios. Le dice que sus papás se alegrarán de verla después de tanto tiempo, que a pesar de todo siguen pensando muy bien de ella. Martina siempre ha tenido una familia perfecta, piensa Micaela. No es que la suya no la haga feliz. Su familia es maravillosa, la apoya sin importar qué, no la han hecho sentirse mal por lo que le está sucediendo ni se han mostrado decepcionados. Sí preocupados, pero nunca han juzgado a su hija y Micaela lo agradece de todo corazón.

Esa noche Martina se ve más hermosa que nunca y Micaela siente un poquito de envidia. Se acaricia la barriga mientras se contempla en el espejo, quedándose quieta mientras que Martina le hace una trenza francesa. Que su embarazo no es un impedimento para que Micaela no se ponga bonita también, que además de las dos ella es la que está más bella. Micaela sabe que es una mentira. Ella quiere estar en su lugar ahora, quiere ser una adolescente normal que se gradúa con un brillante futuro por delante. Quiere haber sido aceptada en una muy buena universidad como Martina, quiere llevar un vestido de gala y recibir su diploma escolar. Quiere seguir como todos los demás con su vida.

El vestido de Martina es celeste, su color favorito después de todo. Micaela la contempla mientras se va con los demás que se gradúan esa noche, quedándose ella entre el público. Los papás de Martina realmente la han saludado muy contentos de verla, preguntándole cómo le va al bebé, qué va a ser, si ya ha pensado en algún nombre y todas esas preguntas que se le hacen a las embarazadas. Micaela y su madre se han sentado con ellos y la chica trata con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar los cuchicheos. Sabe que no todos son sobre ella, pero igual es difícil no imaginarse lo que la gente debe pensar ahora de ella. Que siempre han creído que es una chica muy centrada y excelente, que les sorprende, que es una lástima que niñas (niñas, ahí de pronto una ya no es una adolescente, sino una niña) como ella no puedan cuidarse debidamente, que los padres…

Dios, es imposible no querer ser Martina en ese momento. Martina, siendo tan perfecta, tan querida, tan admirada y envidiada.

Micaela maldice que la ceremonia sea tan larga. Maldice a su cuerpo que le duele entero, maldice a la gente que está ahí, especialmente a los que mantienen sus discursos eternos, y maldice a los graduados. Menos a Martina, claro. Es inevitable que suelte un largo suspiro de alivio cuando por fin todo acaba y el director los invita a pasarse a tomar algo y aún compartir un tiempo con los nuevos graduados. Micaela no piensa en ir. Primero que casi no hay nada sin alcohol ahí y segundo que ella no quiere compartir tiempo con esa gente. Sólo quiere ir con Martina, abrazarla y felicitarla para luego irse a casa.

Así lo hace.

Martina asiente algo triste cuando Micaela se despide, pero la comprende. Le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. Le desea una buena noche y Micaela se ríe, bromeando cuando le advierte que no se exceda con el alcohol. A su madre le cuesta no hacer una mueca, no muy segura por qué su hija haría una broma de tan mal gusto sobre sí misma, aunque cree entender un poco. Igual le incomoda eso.

En el camino a casa Micaela no dice nada, poniendo la mejor cara de cansancio que le sale y no es que le cueste mucho siendo que realmente anda agotada. Cuando llegan, se va directo a desvestirse y desmaquillarse, metiéndose luego a su cama a llorar sola. Nota lo pesado que es su cuerpo cuando no está Martina.

* * *

Julio ha salido de vacaciones también y hace mucho calor. Martina y él se han unido a Mica en su misión de no hacer nada en todo el santo día. Permanecen tumbados en el suelo, comen lo que hay a su alcance y hacen chistes malos. Las chicas se ríen de Julito y lo obligan a que se deje hacer trencitas y colitas. Julio se deja por Micaela, al menos por un rato hasta que ya considera que es demasiado y que tampoco puede dejar que lo vean como uno de ellas, que debe dejar en claro que aún es un hombre.

Julio es quien ahora cocina en la casa. Micaela se queja de cada vez que tiene que pararse y ya nadie quiere oírla renegar. Martina ayuda a instalar la piscina de plástico en el jardín. Es una de esas grandes celestes de un metro de profundidad. Micaela le dice a su padre que es la mejor compra que ha hecho en su vida y que ahora más que nunca la valora. Ir a una piscina pública o a la playa es un tabú, no hay forma de hacer que eso pase.

Martina se ve bien en su bikini verde, Micaela se muerde el labio cuando la ve flotar junto a ella. Julio está en casa de un amigo y por una vez están las dos solas. Martina flota boca arriba, tiene los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa curva sus labios. Micaela se pregunta a qué demonio le ha vendido su alma para ser tan hermosa. Cuando la rubia se para y la mira curiosa, sonriendo aún más y preguntando en qué piensa, Micaela se pone roja y balbucea que nada, que hace mucho calor.

-Bueno, para eso pusimos la pile, ¿no? –se ríe Martina y se hunde en el agua para estar a la misma altura.

Sin pensarlo toma su mano y Micaela traga, hundiéndose un poco más. Martina la mira fijamente ahora y la peruana quiere hundirse por completo hasta desaparecer bajo la piscina. Luego recuerda que no es posible.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Martina finalmente y Micaela tiene que volver a alzarse para poder respirar.

-Nada…

-No parece que sea nada –replica la rubia y su amiga desvía la mirada

-En serio no es…

-Mica.

La peruana enmudece y desvía la mirada. Martina desiste por el momento y sigue flotando un rato. Es una tarde como todas las demás, floja y sin nada que les suceda. Sólo que ahora están en silencio, enfriándose en el agua de la piscina. Se quedan ahí hasta que Mica rompe el silencio, diciendo que ya está muy fresco.

Martina le ayuda a salir de la piscina, cuidando que no resbale ni caiga, y la envuelve en su toalla. Su amiga se toma de su brazo y juntas, como una parejita de ancianos, caminan lento de vuelta al interior de la casa. Suben directo al cuarto de Mica, quien termina de secar su cuerpo y se viste. Martina la observa.

-Che –la llama nuevamente, viendo cómo se sienta en la cama, secando ahora su cabello negro.

-¿Mh?

-¿Me vas a decir?

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Micaela haciéndose la loca y Martina suspira.

Decide ir por otro camino.

-Tenemos que hablar –murmura y se sienta junto a ella, ayudándole a secar su pelo-. Al menos yo siento que debemos… Me gustaría que lo hagamos.

-¿Hablar de qué? –pregunta Micaela bajito, ahora insegura.

-De nosotras.

Micaela traga.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

Martina aparta la toalla de la cabeza morena y la toma del mentón, obligándola a mirarla. Micaela no logra rehuirle la mirada y se muerde el labio. Ignora que siente algo de frío ahora, estando falta de palabras.

-¿Qué somos, Mica? –pregunta Martina y por fin lo ha soltado, sintiendo que ahora no hay marcha atrás.

Micaela aprieta los labios nerviosa.

-¿Nosotras? O sea, te refieres a…

-Me refiero a todo, a nuestra relación, las caricias, los besos, las miradas… ¿Es todo real o sólo soy una muy buena amiga? –susurra y Micaela niega con la cabeza.

-Somos amigas –comienza y Martina hace una mueca-. Pero… ya no tanto, ¿no?

-¿Ya no tanto? Explicate, che…

-¿Qué quieres que te explique, Martu? –suspira-. Creí que era obvio…

-Para mí no lo es –bufa Martina, pero luego su tono se vuelve a suavizar-. Mica, necesito oírlo… Si vos me ves como algo más que sólo tu mejor amiga por favor decímelo.

Micaela sonríe apenas.

-Las amigas no son así como somos nosotras, Martu, por más unidas que sean –susurra y Martina siente que su corazón, que antes le ha pesado tanto, ahora late a mil-. No, esto es más…

-¿Somos algo? –la interrumpe Martina y Micaela se muerde el labio.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –dice en un hilo de voz y Martina no puede más que reír y asentir histérica.

-¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí! –exclama y la abraza lo mejor que puede.

Micaela se ríe también, apretándose contra ella mientras siente a Martina temblar de emoción.

* * *

Micaela, cuando cae en la cuenta de que está cada vez más cerca del "gran día" (como lo llama su madre), comienza a alterarse y a ponerse nerviosa. Las preguntas y las dudas infestan su cabeza y más que nunca Martina está ahí para tomar su mano, besar sus mejillas y decirle que todo va a salir bien.

-No tengas miedo, sabés que todos te apoyamos –le dice cuando pasea su mano por su vientre y luego deposita un beso sobre él.

Mica apenas asiente. Está echada de lado, tratando de descansar. El calor la está matando y su cuerpo está perlado de sudor. Martina sopla sobre sus hombros, aliviándola un poco. No tienen el ventilador prendido porque según la mamá de Micaela, esa cosa le puede hacer mal.

-Lo que más miedo me da es que no vaya a tener un padre –susurra finalmente la morena y es Martina quien la oye exteriorizarlo.

Miedo. Puede imaginarse muy bien que Micaela no ha parado de sentir aquello desde la primera vez que ha sospechado que hay algo, alguien mejor dicho, creciendo en su interior. Igual le sorprende que ahora lo diga en voz alta, Micaela nunca ha sido de admitir debilidad.

Julio, quien hasta ese momento se ha mantenido callado, aprieta los labios. Está sentado un poco a un lado, abanicando también de a momentos a su hermana.

-Pero tendrá un tío que siempre estará para él –suelta algo apenado por decir eso, pero a la vez quiere darle ánimos a su hermana.

Micaela sonríe y Martina asiente.

-Sí –musita la rubia-. Además…

La chica calla dudosa y mira a Julio con disimulo. Micaela se muerde el labio al notarlo.

-Además… -comienza, queriendo completar la frase de la argentina, pero esta no la deja.

-Además va a tener dos madres que lo amarán siempre, ¿no, Mica?

Julio parpadea confundido, pero la sonrisa de Micaela se ensancha cuando la oye.

-Obvio –musita y toma mano de Martina, entrelazando sus dedos-. Dos mamás fantásticas…

Dos mamás fantásticas, se repite Martina cuando aprieta su mano y la mira. Micaela suelta un grito y Martina suda nerviosa, sin saber por qué rayos todo se mueve tan rápido a su alrededor. La mamá de Micaela también está a su lado y le habla a su hija, más fuerte incluso que el médico. Martina en cambio está muda y sin saber qué decir. Micaela parece estar sufriendo mucho, tiene la cara roja y ese bebe no quiere salir más rápido. Dios mío, piensa Martina aterrada y sólo aprieta más su mano. Se maldice por dentro, pero Micaela igual no necesita que diga nada.

Micaela sólo la necesita a su lado.

Se ve cansada cuando por fin le pone el bebé en sus brazos. Es una cosita arrugada y fea, pero Micaela sonríe agotada. Martina está sentada junto a ella, temblando ligeramente y pálida. La mamá de Micaela ha salido para buscar a su padre y a su hermano.

-Por fin –oye a la morena susurrar-. Dios, por fin no te tengo que cargar en mi panza.

Las dos chicas se miran y tienen que reír.

-Sí, por fin me lo podés dar a mí –responde Martina en tono bromista, aunque siente su voz rasposa y débil.

Sostiene al bebé cuando Mica dice que ya no da. Es un niño de pelo clarito, tiene los ojos cerrados y su cara poco a poco deja de estar tan roja. Micaela los contempla todavía sonriendo, mira como su novia contempla al bebé.

-Así que un nene –susurra la argentina y Micaela asiente-. Me parece que gané una apuesta.

Ambas se vuelven a reír y Micaela niega con la cabeza.

-Dios, qué mujer… -suelta divertida-. Hombrecito…

-Matías –dice Martina-. ¿Ese es el nombre que elegimos, no?

-Sí –Mica asiente-. Matías Alejandro.

Martina sonríe y mira al bebito. Qué cosita más pequeña, piensa. Y pensar que pesaba tanto en mi barriga, se dice Micaela en silencio. No dicen más en voz alta. Micaela estaba demasiado cansada y Martina demasiado ocupada en admirar a su primer hijo.


End file.
